The New Guy
by Haytar96
Summary: A new student comes to the Tomorrow Academy! Is he what he seems? Is Tony jealous? find out! Requested by Iron Man Lover. Again this story is a little weird...(Pepperony!)


**(A/N Hey guys! This is requested by Iron Man Lover. I see them leave reviews all the time (thanks by the way!) and I hope you all know who I'm talking about…well on with the story… I don't own IMAA….otherwise there would be a third season…) **

"Oh my gosh! Hey guys!" Pepper yelling excitedly as she came up to her two best friends. Tony cringed at the sudden volume, "Hey Pepper…" he said as put his books back into his locker. Rhodey just smiled at her. "Ok guess what!" Pepper said jumping up and down. Tony smiled "what?" he asked just humoring his favorite redhead. "Prom!" The girl said giggling. Tony and Rhodey looked at each other then looked back at Pepper.

"Uhhh excuse me…Miss Potts." A voice said behind Pepper, she turned around to see Principle Nara. "I didn't do it." She said eyes wide. Nara laughed "No. No. You aren't in trouble Miss Potts! I just want you to show a new student around today." He said with a smile. Pepper nodded "Sure…" she said, Nara stepped out of the way and Pepper almost melted in her spot.

A guy with messy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, he was tall and muscular. His smile made Pepper weak in the knees. "Hey my name is Kyle." He said holding out his hand. Pepper giggled and shook his hand "P-Pepper Potts." She said blushing. Kyle smiled at the redhead "Pepper…I like it." He said winking. Pepper giggled some more. Tony gritted his teeth and slammed his locker shut. Rhodey chuckled "See you in class Pepper." He said and followed his best friend; Pepper waved and looked back at Kyle who smiled at her. "Soooo would you like to start the tour?" the redhead asked blushing still. "Definitely." Kyle said crooking his arm so Pepper could hook hers through it. Pepper giggled and walked off holding his arm.

Tony watched from the end of the hallway gritting his teeth. "You seem jealous." Rhodey said leaning against the wall next to him. Tony shook his head "I'm not Jealous." He said as he glared at Kyle. "Riiiiiiight…" Rhodey said rolling his eyes. Tony grumbled and walked off to his first class.

The next day: (Saturday)

Tony picked up his phone and dialed Pepper's number. "Hello?" the redhead asked. "Hey Pep…where are you? I thought you were coming by..." Tony asked frowning, Pepper gasped "Oh I'm Soooo sorry Tony! I was showing Kyle around the city! I forgot!" she said apologetic. Tony's frown deepened and his shoulder's fell in disappointment. "I-it's ok Pep…You have fun…" he said and hung up the phone. Pepper was going to say more but the dial tone cut her off. She frowned and looked down, "hey Pepsi…what's wrong?" Kyle asked kindly. Pepper sighed "I just forgot about hanging with Tony today…" she said lying her head down on the table they were sitting at. Kyle's eyes flashed red and he smiled. He reached his hand over past her hair and rubbed Pepper's back in a comforting manner and said "Don't worry Pepper…I'm sure Tony will be just fine." Pepper looked up "you think?" she asked and Kyle nodded. "Hey Pepper…since the Prom is getting closer…would you like to go with me?" he asked with a crooked smile. Pepper's eyes widened and she nodded. _It's not like Tony's going to ask me…_she thought.

Later that night Kyle walked into his room, he held up a lock of hair. He walked over to his desk and set down the red lock. Kyle then faced his wall; it was covered with Pictures of only one person. "Patricia Elizabeth Potts" **(A/N I just made up her middle name….)** he whispered stroking the pictures. He had cut them out of magazines and taken them in secret. He walked over to his desk and picked up a sharp knife and flung it so it hit a picture. He walked up to the photograph and glared at it before removing the knife from the wall. "She's mine Stark." He said and stabbed the picture of Tony one more time.

When Pepper got home she went straight to her room. She sat on her bed playing around with her laptop, a tapping noise made her look up and gasp. Pepper jumped off of her bed and ran over to the window. "Tony!?" she gasped and moved out of the way so he could get in. Tony looked at Pepper for a moment and smiled, "I haven't seen you that much today…and I wanted to see how you were…" he said with a small smile. Pepper smiled back "I'm doing ok…I'm sorry again for forgetting about hanging out and-"she said and stopped when she saw that Tony was giving her a strange look. "What?" she asked biting her lip. Tony blushed and cleared his throat "ummm Pep…do you…ummm want to go to the prom with me?" he asked sheepishly. Pepper's heart shattered into a million pieces, "Tony….I-I can't go w-with you…" she said not meeting his eyes. Tony frowned "How-"he was about to ask 'how come?' but he already knew the answer. "Kyle asked me and I said yes…" Pepper said still not looking at him.

Tony was ballistic; he shot things with the repulsers and threw things. Rhodey ducked down before he could be decapitated by a wrench. "Tony! Man! I understand that you're upset! But isn't there a better way to get rid of all this anger?" Rhodey shouted ducking down before the blow torch hit him. Everything became quiet again. Rhodey peeked out of his hiding spot warily, "you done?" he asked. Tony huffed and nodded. "So Pepper is going to Prom with Kyle…" Rhodey stated as he crawled out of his hiding spot. Tony didn't say anything and Rhodey took that as a 'yes'.

Pepper sighed as she walked through the hallways at school; she walked up to Rhodey's locker and gave him a small smile. "Hey Rhodey…have you seen Tony?" she asked. Rhodey frowned and shook his head. Pepper's shoulder's dropped; someone put their hand on her shoulder making her turn around. "Oh hey Kyle…" Pepper said sadly. Kyle smiled at the redhead "Hey Pepsi…" **(A/N Ok for the "Pepsi" thing…Today I was drinking a can of Pepsi and I looked at it and I'm all like Well goddamn! Soooo it's her nickname from Kyle)** he said. Rhodey rolled his eyes and left the two alone, as he got to the end of the hall Tony was round the corner talking to Happy. Rhodey's eyes widened and he grabbed Tony's arm.

Tony saw Kyle with Pepper and he started to shake. Rhodey had his arm but it wasn't enough. "Happy a little help here…" Rhodey said gritting his teeth. Happy grabbed Tony's other arm and dragged him backwards down the hall. Tony angrily shrugged out of the grasp of Happy and Rhodey and walked away from them all. "What's with Stark?" Hogan asked. "Kyle the new kid…" Rhodey said frowning. Happy raised an eyebrow and looked down the hall at Kyle and saw why Tony was so mad. Pepper's back was against the lockers and Kyle had his arm propped up above her head.

Tony walked into the ballroom with none other than Whitney Stane on his arm. She wore a gray dress that went to the floor and had a beaded neckline. Rhodey walked up with his date Sara, "Hey guys." He said smiling. Sara and Rhodey's jaws dropped all the sudden and gasped were heard throughout the room. Tony and Whitney turned to face the two people coming into the room. Tony's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes never left her. "Is that Potts?" Whitney asked astonished. Pepper walked into the room wearing a ball gown with a tight fitted waist and large skirt, it was green and gold. Her hair was set into ringlets around her face. Kyle who held her hand gave Tony a smug smile, Tony growled and was about to step forward when Rhodey caught his arm and held him back.

An hour later Tony was still glaring at Kyle. Principle Nara got up onto stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. "Attention Tomorrow Acedemy! This year's King and Queen is….Kyle Reacher and Pepper Potts!" he said clapping. Everyone but Tony applauded. Pepper and Kyle walked onto stage and were crowned. Pepper was about to move off the stage when someone caught her arm. She looked to see Kyle clutching her arm, "Kyle…what are you doing?" Pepper asked whispering. Kyle just gave her a wicked smile and his eyes turned blood red. Everyone gasped as energy started to form around Kyle and Pepper. "Pepper!" someone shouted, the redhead looked off the stage to see Tony trying to make his way to her.

Pepper screamed but no one could hear her. "You are perfect for her! My love shall live again!" Kyle shouted his eyes pulsing red. A black light soared through the air toward Pepper. The light went straight into Pepper's chest making her scream in agony. Tony ran onto the stage and did something he has wanted to do for days; he punched Kyle in the face. Kyle stumbled and glared at Tony with hatred; he pulled out a dagger and charged the young genius.

The black light flew out of Pepper's body and erupted into flames "Helena!" Kyle shouted pained as the black light disappeared into a pile of ash.

Kyle screamed and turned to dust when Tony stabbed him with his own dagger. Tony then ran to Pepper's side and held her. "Come on Pep…wake up…" he whispered. Pepper's eyes fluttered open "Tony…." She whispered and Tony smiled. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Pepper closed her eyes again and savored the moment "I love you…" Tony whispered into her ear, Pepper looked up and was about to respond but Tony's lips captured hers.

**(A/N ok….sorry for the craptastic ending…I hoped you liked it though! I hope I did this right! Please review! Still taking requests! Pm me if you want to see Pepper and Whitney's dresses!)**


End file.
